


Dots

by SushiOwl



Series: Cam Shows [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a webcam show, and Derek has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).

  
  
Graphic by the bae, andreilhell.

At first Derek didn't even know it was him. If he had, he probably would have chosen a different person to watch. But all he saw was a lithe young man with pale skin dotted here and there with freckles and moles. He kept his face as hidden as possible and he went by the handle _Red24_. 

Red24 had a webcast on Fridays through Sundays, and Derek was there for each one since he'd discovered him, which was around a month ago. All you had to do was pay $20 for half an hour of Red24 doing some pretty tantalizing things. The time he'd stripped to Jessie J's Sexy Silk and revealed some lacy underthings remained at the top of Derek's favorite things. 

Tonight Red24 was relaxed, sitting in front of his laptop on the bed and teasing his watchers with his wit. He was shirtless, his computer sitting between his legs to give everyone watching a great view of his pink nipples. Derek couldn't help but let his eyes follow the trail of hair from his navel down. The hem of his underwear was just barely peeking over the top of his plaid pajama pants. His fingers were long and thin as they moved over the keys.

BigC4U: What are you going to do for us tonight, Red?

Red24: What do you want me to do?

BigC4U: A lot of things, but you're a little far away.

Red24: Haha.

VirxLondo: Why don't you touch yourself?

VirxLondo: Slowly.

Red24: Where should I start?

BigC4U: How about your neck?

Red24 pushed the top of his laptop up some more, showing off his long neck and just a flash of chin before he tilted his head back and ran those long fingers down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing. His skin was dotted with tiny black moles, little imperfections that drew the eye right in. He ran his thumb along his collarbone then down to rub it over his pale nipple.

Derek could feel his mouth filling with saliva, and he swallowed hard. He had a thing for necks. He wanted to put his lips on Red24's and not pull back until that pale skin was red and purple. He licked his lips and continued to watch as those fingers swept back up and curled, dragging his finger nails along the white and leaving thin red lines in their wake. He wanted to lick them and taste the barest hint of blood.

VirxLondo: God, you're beautiful.

That was exactly what Derek was thinking. The compliment made Red24's shoulders go up as he laughed, a flash of a smile as he tipped his head down. And that was when Derek noticed the moles on his chin and around his ear, specifically the triangle they made around his earlobe.

“Stiles,” he whispered, very nearly reaching up to close his laptop. He suddenly felt especially lecherous for watching, even though he'd watched Stiles push three fingers inside himself and stroke his prostate until he'd come all over his belly just the other night.

Stiles was at Berkeley and had been for nearly two years. He was studying criminology and mythology both. Derek didn't know which was his major and hadn't known how to ask without sounding _interested_ , and he'd tried really hard to appear mostly disinterested in Stiles, even when he'd thought about playing Connect the Dots on his face with his tongue for a long time, longer than was legal.

Derek wanted to ask him why he was doing this cam show. Was he hard up for money? Did his grades drop and his scholarship fall through? He only knew that Stiles even had one because he'd burst into the loft one day because it had somehow become the hang out spot and waved an envelope in the air shouting 'I got a full ride, bitches!' Everyone had been very happy for him. There had been hugs, but Derek had not been involved.

Red24—no, Stiles tipped the laptop screen down again so they could watch the trek of his hand as he moved along his chest, dragging over his other nipple, which pebbled at the contact. He trailed his fingertips down, his stomach clenching and a shuddering sigh coming over the line as he ran his fingers through his happy trail. Then he leaned forward again.

Red24: You guys want to watch me jerk off?

As usual, Derek didn't reply, but the other five people in the channel gave a round of the affirmative. It felt different knowing this was Stiles, watching him push his pajama pants and underwear down and off, revealing his half hardness. His dick was attractive, if such a thing was possible. Now that he had a face to put to the body, Derek could imagine leaning over him and taking his cock in hand, stroking it to hardness and completion.

Derek wanted to touch Stiles, to feel his skin and hold his dick in his hand. He wanted to feel its heft. Watching a cam show did little for his tactile senses, but he did enjoy hearing Stiles let out little noises as he stroked himself. Derek undid the button of his pants, his cock already engorged to the point it was pushing against the inside of his black jeans. He pulled out his dick and tried to match his strokes to Stiles's and then quickly found out that was impossible because Stiles was unpredictable.

Each flick of Stiles's wrist was different, and the way he ran his thumb through the pearl of precome on the head the slicked it down the length was never the same with each stroke. Derek wanted to ask him to change his position, to lean back and put his legs up to expose himself further, but he had never said a thing in the channel and that probably wasn't going to change any time soon.

The others weren't so silent. VirxLondo told him how beautiful he was again. BigC4U agreed and called him perfectly edible. He really was, leisurely leaning to one side on hand as he dragged his fingers up and down. He wasn't even gripping himself in a fist, just with the tips of his fingers, over and over. Then he held the base of his cock with his pinky and traced a purple vein from the base to the head, which he circled.

BigC4U: You should get a partner so we can watch him suck you off.

Stiles let out a little laugh, leaning in to type with one hand.

Red24: I'm more of a solo show kind of guy.

Derek licked his lips, imagining himself as Stiles's partner. Not on camera, because he doubted he would ever have the courage to do what Stiles was doing. But he so wanted to drag the flat of his tongue along his cock, taste him and suck the saltiness from the head. He wanted to see what kind of sounds he could pull out of Stiles, probably louder and more enthusiastic than the ones he let slip between his lips on cam. 

The thought made him stroke himself harder as Stiles finally gripped himself with purpose. He let out a grunt as he stroked his hand up and down, squeezing at the tip and pumping droplets of white out of his dick. Derek followed the movement as best he could, letting out a groan. He wanted to come with Stiles, to feel like more than just someone watching.

Stiles's stomach bunched as noises fell from his lips, little grunts and soft 'ah, ah's that could barely be picked up by the laptop mic and were super soft to even Derek's heightened senses. He dipped his head, a flash of a pink tongue across full lips before he stretched out his throat again.

VirxLondo: Call out my name.

VirxLondo: Please. It's Todd.

Stiles kept stroking himself as he lifted his free hand and typed out, 'That's not very inclusive, Todd. I don't want everyone else to feel left out. Maybe someday we should do a private session.'

That was a thing? Derek wanted to do that.

VirxLondo: Anytime, baby.

Stiles leaned on his hand again, picking up the speed of his strokes so the sound of skin against skin came through Derek's speakers. The muscles of his stomach were contracting, showing the cut they'd gained from years of lacrosse. The head of his cock was red, flared with the stretch of circumcised skin stretched tight.

Derek wanted to lick it.

Stiles let out a choked moan, his cockhead spurting rope after rope of white onto his stomach. Derek bit his tongue as he watched, squeezing tight on the head of his cock as his hips jerked up and he painted his front too. He breathed hard, leaning back against the couch as the other people in the channel praised Stiles for his performance.

Red24: Thanks for watching, guys. See you next week.

VirxLondo: Goodnight, sweet prince.

As the other people logged out and Derek was left alone with Stiles, he licked his lips. Stiles was cleaning himself up with some tissues, probably about to shut the channel. Before he could change his mind, Derek leaned forward.

BlkCar88: Hey, I have a request.

Stiles paused in wiping himself, before he lowered the cloth and leaned in.

Red24: Hey you, finally decided to speak up, huh?

He laughed softly, and Derek's muscles loosened with it, a little smile gracing his lips too.

Red24: What did you want?

BlkCar88: A private session. I'll pay whatever you want.

Red24: You shouldn't say that. I might take advantage of you.

'No, you wouldn't.' Derek had typed, but he erased it. He knew that Stiles was too good-hearted to do something like that, but some stranger on the internet wouldn't.

BlkCar88: I have another thing to ask.

Red24: Shoot.

Derek licked his lips.

BlkCar88:If I paid for it, could you use a special toy?

BlkCar88: A dildo, I mean.

Red24: What kind? I gotta say I'm not down for that giant horse cock that's been floating around the net. My butt would never be the same.

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes.

BlkCar88: No, not that kind. I mean one with a knot.

Derek lifted his hand to his mouth, chewing the tip of his thumb. He watched Stiles's finger move, typing rapidly and not saying anything in the chat. He guessed he was Googling. Then Stiles let out a little whistle.

Red24: I'm willing to try it. Will you be upset if it doesn't fit?

BlkCar88: I'll be happy just to see you try.

Red24: You're kind of sweet. How come you've never talked before?

BlkCar88: I've never had a reason until now.

Red24: Whatever that means.

Red24: Stick around a minute. I'll find a knotted dildo and tell you how much it is.

Derek did just that, though he did leave for a minute to fetch some tissues to wipe the cooling mess off his stomach. When he came back there was a message from Stiles.

Red24: The first place I found with a knotted dildo was called BadDragon, and I think I need to bleach my eyes. 

Derek snorted at that, sitting back on the couch and pulling his laptop onto his knees.

Red24: I'm trying to find one that doesn't have coke can dimensions. 

Derek winced in sympathy.

BlkCar88: Don't hurt yourself.

Red24: Yeah, I don't think my ass can do that.

Derek looked down, wondering how big his own knot was. He'd never really measured it.

Red24: Okay, I found one that's labeled as “beginners.” The damn thing's still 7ins long. Seriously. That's okay. Lots of lube.

Derek snorted out a laugh, and when Stiles told him the price plus shipping, he went to the pledge button and paid. The site already had his credit card information.

Red24: Thank youuuu, sir. I assume you're a sir. You could always be a woman. Now I'm all self-conscious.

There was the rambling he knew so well.

BlkCar88: I'm a guy.

Red24: Good to know. The site says it's take 3-5 business days for it to arrive, so it might be here by Friday. Either way, see you then?

BlkCar88: Definitely.

That Friday Derek logged on early, and the camera wasn't even up yet. It was just a black screen with the words 'Stand By' on it. He saw that Stiles was on, just not saying anything, so he decided to take the initiative.

BlkCar88: Hey.

Okay, he never claimed to be good with words.

The cam screen came on, and Stiles was getting comfortable on the bed. He waved a hand at the camera, before he clever fingers went to the keys.

Red24: Hey you, let me just do a thing.

Derek watched as he hit a few keys then ran his finger over the touch pad. Then the words 'Room Locked' popped up in the chat.

Red24: There, now no one will disturb us.

Red24: So I got a package today.

Stiles moved off the bed, coming back a moment later with a dildo in his hands. It was regular penis shaped with a knot and a flared base as opposed to balls. It was also three colors, swirled orange, blue and purple.

BlkCar88: Interesting color.

Stiles let out a snorting laugh, setting the dildo down on the bed to type.

Red24: I can't resist tie-dye. I've been playing with the damn thing ever since I opened it. 

Red24: Not like sexy playing. But look. It's squishy.

He picked up the dildo and squeezed the head into a pancake shape, before he bent the whole thing in on itself. He continued to play with it, and Derek watched, smiling and shaking his head. Yeah, here was where he'd decided to lay his affections. In a very standoffish way.

Stiles squeezed the knot of the dildo, and Derek kind of grunted and shifted, just imagining him doing that to his own dick. He'd gripped his own knot tightly before, on the occasions that he'd gotten so into his masturbation that he did knot. It was an interesting sensation. He watched Stiles set the dildo back down and lift his hands to the keys.

Red24: So I guess I should get started, huh? Do you want me to just get right to it or what?

Derek stared at his screen, before he licked his lips. He hadn't been given the executive choice before.

BlkCar88: I don't know. What do you want to do?

Stiles's hands hovered over the keyboard for a moment, before he lifted and dropped his shoulders.

Red24: I'm kind of eager to stick this thing in my butt.

Derek let out a bark of a laugh, before he covered his mouth and snorted. Oh, Stiles.

BlkCar88: Do it then.

Stiles didn't say anything else, instead leaning to the side and digging around off screen. He came back with a bottle of lube. There had been a long conversation the first time he'd stumbled upon Stiles's cam show. Stiles used an expensive brand of lube, and he'd spent a full five minutes explaining the amount of research he'd put forth to choose the right brand. It was kind of adorable now that he thought about it, and it was so very Stiles.

Stiles wiggled out of his shirt and pants, having forgone underwear apparently, and oozed lube onto his fingers. They were shiny as he warmed the gooey liquid by rubbing his fingers together then shifted so his legs were up and his hole was on display. It was such a sweet little pucker, so pink against Stiles's pale skin. Derek couldn't help but lick his lips when Stiles ran a slicked finger around it.

This wasn't knew, watching Stiles press a finger inside himself and make that little noise of his. But because it was just for him, it felt like he was right there, sitting on his bed and watching him do it. He felt so close that he could take that bottle of lube and pour some on his own fingers—but no. He bit down on his thumbnail and watched, letting out a kind of whine as Stiles added a second finger.

Stiles never used music in his videos unless he was doing a striptease, which had been all of once that Derek had seen, so it was easy to hear what he was doing. The slick noise of those fingers moving in and out just made Derek's cock throb in his pants, and it didn't help that Stiles had been partially hard in anticipation and was getting harder. It just made Derek want to lick things.

Derek pulled his own cock out of his pants, leaning back and starting to stroke it loosely, not wanting to get too ahead of Stiles, as he watched him spread his fingers before hooking his hole and pulling. And the angle Stiles was leaning just gave him a view of the deep red heat inside him, and that was just _unfair_.

Another finger wormed its way up inside of Stiles, and he grunted as he stroked himself inside. He hadn't been so thorough to prepare himself last time he'd ridden a dildo, probably because the last one had been smaller and without a knot. Derek was pleased he wasn't just rushing headlong into it like he did most things. He wanted him to enjoy it.

Stiles finally withdrew his fingers, before he picked up the dildo and pointed it up, drizzling a liberal amount of lube onto the head then slathering it down the length. He shifted up onto his knees, hips canted forward, and held the dildo by the base as he lowered down onto it. The sound he made when it breached him was the definition of hot.

He rocked his hips down partway, then up, and down a little bit further and up again. He did this until the knot was nestled against his stretched out hole, and he let out a moan. “Okay, okay,” he whispered, fumbling a little until he ended up leaning back and holding the base of the dildo from behind, his fingers laying flat around the base. “I can do this.”

Derek nearly typed 'I believe you can' before he caught himself.

Stiles rolled his hips in a circle, moving slowly up and down on the dildo and letting out little, soft moans as he did so. As Derek watched, he shifted the laptop in his lap, spreading his legs and stroking himself in time with the rocking of Stiles's hips.

Stiles keened as he pressed against the knot again, before he slid up. “Fuck, that thing is big,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for Derek's ears to pick up. He rocked down, the rim of his hole stretching wider over the top of the knot before Stiles moved up again. “Nn, God.” He took a few steadying breaths, before he slid down on the dildo again.

It was obscene watching his hole stretch and hear his voice hit a pitch he probably didn't intend, but as his muscles closed over the bottom of the knot, Derek could swear he'd never seen anything so hot in his life. Stiles leaned back, his cock hard against his belly as he sucked in air through his teeth, it sounded like.

“Fuck,” he whispered, giving an experimental roll of his hips, before he let out a loud groan. “Jesus Christ, that's...” He let out a sharp moan and his hands flailed a bit, his hole tightening around the knot. “God!” He started to move back and forth, minute movements that seemed all he could manage with the knot pressing hard against places inside of him.

Derek bit his lip as he watched, the hand on his cock moving faster.

“Jesus, fuck,” Stiles groaned out, moving harder and keening at the feeling. “This is—is fucking insane!” He'd never been so vocal before, at least not with words, but even they deteriorated into crying out after a moment. He kept rocking, the bottom of the knot tugging at the rim of his whole before sinking in further with each movement.

Stiles's hand moved spastically again, before he grabbed the base of his own cock. “Oh shit!” he whined, before he shot white ropes over his belly. He fell to the side, his cock twitching hard, before he made a sound that was not unlike a random smash of keys. He breathed hard as Derek pumped his own cock, watching as he reached down and pawed between his legs. It was the whine and watching the knot pop out of his hole with a wet sound that made Derek come all over himself.

He listened to Stiles breathe as he slumped, letting out a sigh of contentment. He smiled as Stiles sat up again, shifting and fingering his stretched hole. Then he leaned forward.

Red24: Sorry if that was kind of short. It was pretty intense. Was it okay?

Derek licked his lips as Stiles started to clean himself off, lifting his own hands to the keys.

BlkCar88: Perfect, Stiles.

“Oh,” he said immediately, before he lifted a hand to his mouth. “Oh, no.” In their shared post orgasm haze, he'd forgotten himself. He covered his eyes because it was out there and he couldn't take it back. When he looked back, Stiles had responded.

Red24: How do you know my name?

Red24: Do I know you?

Red24: Who is this?

Derek leaned back, sighing. There was no point in lying. Stiles was going to figure it out anyway.

BlkCar88: Derek.

Stiles's hands were still. Then he reached up and just closed the lip of his laptop.

Red24 has logged off.

“Shit,” Derek said, before he closed his laptop too and set it to the side. He go up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself off. He could feel the muscles in his back tightening as he played the past minute over and over again in his head. As if he and Stiles needed a reason to be more awkward around each other. Stiles was probably never going to speak to him again.

Then his phone started to ring, and Derek popped his head out of the bathroom. That was Stiles's ring tone, one that Stiles had stolen his phone and set himself. He was so surprised that he let it ring and had to run to the phone when he realized that he should probably answer it. “Hello? Stiles?” he asked, because he wasn't desperate or anything.

Stiles let out a surprised kind of laugh through the line, and that was a good sign, right? “Um, hi. So this is totally weird and shit. How long have you been watching my channel?”

“A little over a month,” Derek said, sinking down onto the couch. “But I didn't know it was you until last Sunday.”

“Which is the first time you said anything. But instead of 'oh, hey Stiles' it was 'can you ride this special dick for me?' You're kind of kinky, you know that?”

Derek let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Can I make it up to you?”

“How?”

“Berkeley's not that far away—“

“Just three hours.”

Derek coughed. “Yeah. I, um... Can I take you out? Coffee? Lunch? I dunno, pie?”

Stiles snorted. “Pie. How about you buy me the biggest plate of chili cheese covered curly fries, and I'll think about forgiving you for being extra creepy there, sourwolf?”

“I can do that,” Derek probably said a little too fast.

“Okay,” Stiles said, and silence floated over the lined for a moment. “Wait, does this mean that you...” He pitched his voice low like it was a secret. “...have a knot on your dick?”

Derek licked his lips. “Want to find out?”

Stiles dragged in a shuddering breath. “Kinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks forever to [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale) for the quick read. Now it makes sense!
> 
> My lovely beta is demanding a sequel, probably with Stiles and Derek both on the cam, but I don't knoooow. What do you lovely people think?
> 
> Edit: Thanks to overwhelming demand, that sequel is happening! (My beta called it.)
> 
> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
